In the hydrocarbon exploration and production industries, downhole tools are often equipped with spring-biased “drag blocks” that extend radially outwardly from the tool to frictionally grip the casing or other area in the underground well. For example, downhole packers typically include drag blocks that will grip the casing as part of the control mechanism that allows movement of the packing elements to an operating or engaged position. The drag-block equipped tools are often configured with the drag blocks in their radially extended position. In many scenarios, such as, for example, when the tool is deployed in a subsea well, it may be advantageous to deploy and/or retrieve the tool with the drag blocks in a retracted position and selectively remotely move the drag blocks to and/or from an extended position when desired.
It should be understood that the above-described discussion is provided for illustrative purposes only and is not intended to limit the scope or subject matter of the appended claims or those of any related patent application or patent. Thus, none of the appended claims or claims of any related application or patent should be limited by the above discussion or construed to address, include or exclude each or any of the above-cited features merely because of the mention thereof herein.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved systems, apparatus and methods useful in connection with downhole tools equipped with drag blocks having one or more of the attributes or capabilities described or shown in, or as may be apparent from, the other portions of this patent.